Winnie the Pooh
|kana= プー |romaji= Pū |mundo= Bosque de los 100 Acres |papel= Aliado |origen= Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree |vozingles= Jim Cummings |vozjapones= Sukekiyo Kameyama |vozespanol= }}Winnie the Pooh, conocido por sus amigos como "Oso Pooh", es el personaje principal del mundo Bosque de los 100 Acres. Hizo su primera aparición en Kingdom Hearts y ha reaparecido en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep y todos sus remakes. Es un osito rechoncho y de color amarillo al que le gusta mucho la miel. El papel de Pooh, junto que el de los demás animales del bosque, es único en el universo de Kingdom Hearts, ya que vive en un mundo dentro de un mundo, cuyos habitantes viven felizmente inconscientes de las batallas libradas fuera de su pacífico bosque. Diario de Pepito ''Kingdom Hearts'' Un osito que vive en el Bosque de los Cien Acres. Su comida favorita es la miel. Como tiene poco cerebro, es algo despistado. A veces olvida incluso qué es lo que intentaba recordar... ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Es un oso que vive en un árbol del Bosque de los 100 Acres. Le encanta comer... sobre todo miel. Es amable, bonachón y un poco despistado. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Pooh, para los amigos. Es un simpático oso que vive en el Bosque de los Cien Acres. Adora comer y le rechifla la miel. A Pooh le gusta hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas, pues dice que le abre el apetito. Historia ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Winnie the Pooh hace su primera aparición cronológica en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, como un personaje de tablero de comandos, él y Tigger juegan con Terra, Aqua, o Ventus. El tablero de comandos estará a disposición de los jugadores cuando el libro de Winnie the Pooh sea entregado a Merlín después de que se le caiga. ''Kingdom Hearts'' [[Archivo:Winnie_the_Pooh_KH.png|thumb|left|110px|Winnie Pooh en el primer Kingdom Hearts]]Diez años después, en Kingdom Hearts, Cid pide a Sora que entregue por él un libro muy especial que había reparado a su amigo, Merlín. Después de entregárselo, Merlín revela que el libro tiene propiedades especiales, y le sugiere a Sora que eche un vistazo más de cerca. Al hacerlo, Sora se encuentra de pie en las páginas del libro, considerablemente más pequeño que su tamaño normal. Caminando hacia uno de los dibujos del libro, Sora termina en un prado, donde Pooh está sentado en un tronco hablando consigo mismo. thumb|Portada del libro en KH1 Una vez que Sora se presenta a Pooh, el oso da su triste noticia a Sora: todos sus amigos del bosque, junto con su árbol de miel favorito (entre otros lugares) han desaparecido, y se ha quedado solo (y con mucha hambre) en el Bosque de los 100 Acres. A medida que Sora viaja a otros mundos, se encuentra con más páginas del libro de Pooh, que los Sincorazón (por razones desconocidas) habían arrancado del libro. Cuando Sora añade la última página del libro, este se completa una vez más, y Pooh puede reunirse con todos sus amigos. Cuando Sora esta a punto de salir del libro, Pooh le dice que puede visitarlos siempre que quiera. Después de la despedida el libro tiene una portada con un dibujo de Pooh, Sora y Tigger. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' En este juego aparece un facsímil de Pooh creado por Naminé a partir de la memoria de Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Antes de los acontecimientos de Kingdom Hearts II, Merlín aparentemente pierde el libro de Pooh, pero lo encuentra en uno de los barrios de Bastión Hueco. Sora va a visitar a el osito, mientras que Merlín deja a Goofy y Donald a cargo del libro en el mundo exterior. Dentro, Pooh pide a Sora a que se reúna con él, pero de repente se detiene en mitad de la acción, dejando a Sora momentáneamente confundido antes de que fuera obligado a salir del libro. Ahora descubrimos que Donald y Goofy habían hecho salir a Sora del libro, ya que necesitan su ayuda para luchar contra unos Sincorazón. thumb|Pooh y Sora Como Sora sale de la casa de Merlín para ayudar a sus amigos, un grupo de soldados se proponen robar el libro de Pooh, arrancando las páginas en el intento y dejando arañazos en la tapa. Sin embargo, Sora logra recuperar el libro, pero este ha sufrido graves daños. Cuando Sora regresa al Bosque de los 100 Acres para comprobar que Pooh estuviera bien, descubre que el oso ha perdido la memoria, al parecer por culpa del anterior ataque. Para remediarlo, Sora, una vez más ha de recoger las páginas dispersas y ayudar a devolverle la memoria a Pooh. Determinadas acciones en cada área hacen que Pooh vuelva a recordar, pero hasta que no se recuperan todas las páginas no logra recordar a Sora. Después de que sus recuerdos son recuperados, Pooh pide Sora se quede con él. Él le explica que tiene que irse otra vez, pero también que él y Pooh siempre estarán juntos a través de una conexión entre sus corazones. Después de la despedida, vemos como el libro adopta una nueva portada, con Sora y Pooh observando las estrellas. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Winnie the Pooh aparece en un par de cuadros en el opening del juego, recordando los hechos del primer ''Kingdom Hearts''. Personalidad Pooh es muy inocente, nunca ha sido expuesto a las realidades más duras de la vida fuera de su mundo, y también por ser un producto de la imaginación de Christopher Robin. Es muy olvidadizo, siendo "un oso de muy poco cerebro", y muchas veces se puede encontrar en su "zona de pensar" murmurando "¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!" en un intento por recordar lo que ha olvidado. A Pooh le encanta comer miel, que parece ser lo único que come. Pooh es muy querido por sus amigos, que parece que lo consideran su "líder". El más cercano y su mejor amigo es Piglet. Pooh es muy leal a todos sus compañeros, y casi con cualquier persona que se cruza, como Sora, a quien trata como una especie de Christopher Robin en la ''saga Kingdom Hearts''. Pooh parece ser optimista y alegre en situaciones tristes. Apariencia Winnie the Pooh es un oso pequeño, rechoncho, y con pelaje dorado. Tiene un hocico negro, ojos pequeños y brillantes de color negro, al igual que sus cejas. Sus pies carecen de dedos visibles, y en sus manos solo son distinguibles los pulgares. La única pieza de ropa que lleva es una camisa roja. Origen La versión de Pooh utilizada en la ''saga Kingdom Hearts'' se basa en la película de 1966 "Winnie the Pooh y el árbol de la miel" y todas las aventuras de Pooh que le siguieron. Pooh es doblado en inglés originalmente por Sterling Holloway (que también dobló al gato de Cheshire en "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", y a Kaa, la pitón, en "El libro de la selva"). Pooh fue originalmente un personaje creado en la vida real. Christopher Robin, el personaje fue ampliado por el padre de Christopher, AA Milne, y Pooh hizo su primera aparición en "Evening Post" de Londres en 1925. Más tarde, aparece en los libros "Winnie the Pooh" y el "House at Pooh Corner". Galería Pooh-Pensando-KHCOM.jpg|Pooh pensando en Chain of Memories Pooh pensando.png|Pooh pensando sobre un tronco Pooh sobandose la tripita.png Sora y Pooh tomandose de la mano.png WPooh...png en:Winnie the Pooh de:Winnie Puuh fr:Winnie Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts II Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoría:Personajes Disney Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Bosque de los 100 Acres Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts III